


Gasoline

by pinkpeachesredlips



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpeachesredlips/pseuds/pinkpeachesredlips
Summary: Inspired from a lyric of the song by HAIM “Gasoline”You want to get off but Mattia is being a tease and won’t let you off easily.
Relationships: Mattia Binotto/You, Mattia Binotto/reader
Kudos: 5





	Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s been a while since I’ve written a fic and it’s 4 am where I am, so, sorry if there mistakes. Hope you like it though :)

“gasoline, pretty please.. i wanna get off but you’re such a tease.”

He started off as he usually does, running his fingertips along the soft skin of your inner thighs. Sending chills to your spine, but heat to your core. The temperature going up as he runs his fingertips back and forth from your mid-thigh to the edge of your cotton underwear. Teasing, and never reaching where you want his fingers the most.

“Please..” you beg, the hot ache in your pussy becoming unbearable. 

Soon enough, he gave in and finally reached your covered clit. Rubbing in slow circular motions, easing the hot ache into slow waves of pleasure. A relieved moan broke free from you. Wanting more, you buck your hips into his magic hands that just knows what to do. This time he obliged easily to your not-so-silent wants. 

He hooked a finger on the waistband of your underwear, you lifted your hips to help him take the unwanted garment off. His skin finally touching yours directly, a different wave of pleasure hits you. Hotter and more intense. But it never lacks the intimacy. As a finger of his traveled from your clit to your wet entrance, Mattia leaned closer to you, “You’ve been so good today.” His noticeable accent sounds extraordinary to you. Ignoring the fact that thousands of people have the accent as him. It is different when it comes out from his lips. Hell, everything about this man is like no other. One and only Mattia Binotto, and he’s yours.

His middle finger slipped in with ease, greeted with your walls. Because of its length, it always reached deeper parts of you. While his finger keeps its tempo, his thin lips follows down from yours. But not without making a stop by your neck. Kissing and lightly nipping on it. His lips traveled down but not far from the previous stop. Giving your breasts the attention they deserve. His lips suckling hungrily on one and his free hand fondling the other one. Mattia is not an unfair lover, he switches and fairly gives them the same treatment. All of that happening to you, your moans become louder, your eyes shut feeling everything all at once.

When his traveling lips finally reached its destination, he adds another finger inside you, earning another moan. His tongue softly licks your already sensitive clit, nearly as red as his team. Escalating to three fingers thrusting in and out of your wet pussy, his mouth also ups it’s work. Switching from softly licking, to licking in patterns and sucking on it. Your hands reaches for his soft curls and legs closing into his head in reaction. His curls feels so comforting in the middle of chasing your cardinal needs. He repeats the action like a routine, making you come close to coming undone.

As you are nearing to your finish, he suddenly slows down. What a fucking tease, you thought.  
“Please..” you beg, wanting to get that sweet, sweet finish. He looked up pretty like a devil. This man will be the death of you. 

Another “please” escaped your lips, weakening every second passes. The result of Mattia’s fingers and mouth in between your legs. 

He hears enough to pleases to stop being such a tease and goes back the original tempo of his fingers thrusting into you. And his mouth delving again into your fiery bud like a hungry wolf.  
“I—I’m close” you managed to chime out despite all of the hot pleasure running through you. As you’re nearing into the finish, you gripped his curls and bucked your hips. Head back and eyes closed, the moment you’ve been so patient for flows out of you hard.  
A relief came too, easing your heartbeat into its normal rate.

His fingers, his mouth and its surrounding areas were all wet from your juices.

You may look sweaty, tired and undone but that doesn’t stop Mattia from looking at you like a goddess. It also didn’t stop him from looking proud of what he did and gives you a sly smile. Softly chuckling in response of his cockiness, a thought popped into your mind. He better be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my period for this lol.


End file.
